


Outcasts (Co-created with CeresOktavia)

by ApocalypticRomantic



Series: The Devil's Plaything [2]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Male, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Claws, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Devil, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Erotica, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Knotting, Lemon, Loneliness, M/M, Male Slash, Male/Male, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, NSFW Art, Nesting, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Original Character(s), Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Trauma, References to Knotting, Romance, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, arch devil, archdevil, artwork inside, demiurge is not nice, fangs, incubus, wing fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticRomantic/pseuds/ApocalypticRomantic
Summary: She still resides in the Tomb, but she feels like a stranger in her own home. The Guardians avoid her like the plague because in their eyes, she is but a painful reminder of their failure to protect their Supreme One. Feeling as though there is nowhere that she belongs, the NPC copy of Marlianken takes to and finds comfort in an equally lonely outcast of Nazarick...the original Guardian of the 7th Floor; Demiurge's elder brother, Malphas.Elements of a/b/o and yes, this story will be heavy with smut because we have no self control. But I cannot even begin to tell you how much fun we've had making this and bouncing ideas off of one another for her story as well. It's my first time working with another author, and it is a blast.
Relationships: Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane) & Original Character(s), Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane) & Original Female Character(s), Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Female Character(s), Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Devil's Plaything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625680
Comments: 28
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CeresOktavia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeresOktavia/gifts).



_'Damn it!'_

A swift, sweeping kick to his ankles sent the six-foot-six Arch Devil spilling to the earth. Malphas landed hard on his back, and grunted as the force of the fall crushed the air from his lungs and he once again found himself pinned with a knee to his chest.

"You have to try a different tactic, or you will continue to wind up flat on your back." Marlianken taunted him with a light shake of her head.

Flustered, Malphas begrudgingly nodded in agreement, and she let him up and fluffed her glossy black wings, inadvertently fanning her scent towards him and his senses were flooded with a _major distraction_. Her scent was nothing short of intoxicating...it reminded him of an ocean breeze being carried from the shore to pass through the branches of a coniferous forest.

It had always been pleasant, an aroma he enjoyed, but since the past three times she had visited him at the Stables, it had blossomed to become all-consuming in it's power; _something_ had changed.

And with the halter top she was wearing, so much of her porcelain skin was exposed, making it almost potent enough to make his eyes roll in his head, and the Arch Devil could not help but wonder if she was aware of this and doing it on purpose.

_Teasing him. Tormenting him._

The Arch Devil was beyond frustrated at this point. The object of the exercise was to catch her, but merely tagging her would be a victory in of itself; with the addition of her clone doubles, it was next to impossible as they darted wildly all around him. He was fast, but she was lighter on her feet, and his size inevitably gave _her_ the edge in a chase. He may as well have been a charging bull trying to match the swift gait and nimble turns of a graceful gazelle.

And trying to determine which was the _true_ her whilst two doppelgängers ran amok in the midst of the chase? Forget it.

He was under the impression he had finally caught her not twenty minutes ago, and had tackled her to the earth, but her face remained completely expressionless when it should have been shocked and winded. 

"Nice try, buddy!" He heard her call out from behind him, and the clone beneath him disintegrated as she recalled them. Malphas growled and ran his claws through his hair in frustration.

Malphas was glad she came without alone this time. He would be admittedly embarrassed if anyone else were to witness how many times she had deceived him and put him on the ground.

The Trickster Class was definitely his most formidable opponent.

"What is your _advantage?_ " She hinted as he picked himself up off of the grass and swept his shoulder-length hair out of his face. "That is what will assure your success."

_'Advantage?'_

Malphas dusted off his violet pin-striped tail coat and straightened his tie.

As far as Malphas was concerned, Marlianken held all the cards in this situation. She was quicker, a conjurer of clones and phantasms, capable of flight, and could knock him on his ass time and time again with little effort. Not even Demiurge had succeeded in taking him down as effectively as Marlianken could.

The succubus shifted her stance as she braced herself for their next round. Two shadow forms split off from her person and began morphing, their surfaces bubbling like boiling oil before settling into identical shapes which mirrored her own; they were indistinguishable, down to the finest detail, sharing her lip piercings, her horns, the thin, tightly woven braids on the left side of her head, and even that beautiful bluish sheen to her feathers. All three took off in different directions as they began to run circles around him once more.

Malphas was not without his own advantages, though. But which could be used to subdue her? His massive size? Brute strength? Heightened sense of hearing and-

_Smell._

Of course.

_'I'm a fucking fool for missing that. One thing clone doubles cannot possibly copy is scent and pheromones.'_

Malphas had been so discombobulated by both his humiliation and her overpowering scent that not once had it even crossed his mind to use it against her to his advantage.

His muscles coiled in preparation to charge as he waited for the figures to sprint by him, and the first that darted past him carried no scent to speak of; a clone. He ignored it. The demon watched them all like a hawk, analyzing their faces; seeking the betrayal of an expression or a glint in the eye which would give Marlianken away, now that he knew what to look for. Each figure remained expressionless, focused on their path so as to maintain the illusion.

_'Smart girl.'_

The next dashed past him, and that effervescent, ocean's breeze trailed behind her.

Malphas bolted after her, locked on to his prey. His tall frame gave him a lengthy stride, and he was closing in fast.

Her clone doubles flanked and ran alongside him, endeavoring to offer a distraction. Malphas retaliated by whipping his armor-plated tail in wide arc and ripping their legs wide open at the thighs; had they been flesh and blood, the wounds he delivered would have likely been fatal, so they disintegrated on impact. With three more strides he was right behind her, and before she shake him by darting this way or that, he sprung, seizing her in both arms. They both went crashing to the ground in a tangled heap.

"I have you now!" He declared with a triumphant laugh, and she rolled them.

How the Hell does she _always_ manage to come out on top?

Malphas regarded their position; Marlianken was perched astride his waist and had her hands planted on his chest, and his own rested just above her hips.

_'Oh, shit.'_

"Looks like you finally caught me." She smirked, and then began toying with her lip-ring, shifting it back and forth in that way which drove him completely insane.

The demon swallowed thickly, fighting to control his breathing, among _other_ things. Her pheromones had his head swimming and it would not be long before his instincts drowned out his rationality completely. He had to close his eyes.

It was bad enough when she would pin him down, but now she was fucking _straddling_ him. He could feel the heat of her thighs, her palms on his chest, and the scenarios running through his mind were far from appropriate. He should know better than to-

"Are you alright?" She asked with a quirk of her delicate brow. "You look a little flushed."

When The Arch Devil opened his eyes to look at her, the intensity of his sapphire gaze practically scorched her as they roamed over the exposed flesh of her torso, her neck, shoulders, and upper chest, all that was revealed by her white halter top. Her scent buzzed all around him, and his hindbrain, the portion of his mind which housed his most primal Incubus instincts which he endeavored to keep on a tight leash clawed for the reins of his body, and to his horror, it was fucking _winning_.

_'Mount her. Rut her. Knot her.'_

Malphas' resolve was slipping through his fingers like water by the second.

Finally, he spoke. 

"Your scent...it's so... _appealing_. I'm finding it..." He confessed as he licked his lips, his chest tightened with anxiety and burgeoning desire. "... _increasingly_ difficult to ignore."

Malphas looked down, averting his gaze, ashamed by how little control he had over himself. She was his _comrade_ , he shouldn't-

But _Sweet Fucking Hades_ , he wanted to fuck her.

Marlianken tilted his face back up to look at her, and she swore she could feel his gaze like an actual weight.

"Hey, it's okay. I can't deny that your scent is enough to make me a little crazy, too." She admitted with a coy smile. "It's kind of why I like to pin you down...because then I smell like _you_ afterwards."

However, she omitted the fact that when she returned to Nazarick after their visits or sparring sessions, she liked to sleep with the clothes she had worn that day, making a little nest on her bed out of all which had soaked up his scent.

Malphas smelled _exactly_ how she thought an Alpha Devil should. Like wildfire, scorched cinnamon and leather; absolutely, _unequivocally_ palatable.

She was drawn to so many things when it came to the Arch Devil, and it could never be narrowed down to just one. But if she did have to pick, she wondered if it was the width of his massive shoulders, or the way his shirt strained to stretch across the broadness of his chest, or how he _towered_ over her, making her feel so deliciously small and feminine? Or was it the way his long, gold-adorned ears sharply jutted out of the stark contrast of his luscious black mane? Perhaps it was how he was simply a perfectly balanced combination of carnivorous beauty and lethal power, like a panther? Not to mention he possessed such aesthetically pleasing features; a sharp jawline that she was so very tempted to trace her fingers over, elegant contours to his cheekbones, a prominent brow, deep-set eyes and a regal but not quite aquiline nose. 

Of course a Devil would be just that; _devilishly handsome._

It was all of it, really; but Marlianken always found his eyes to be the most striking thing about him, though. To say Malphas' eyes were blue was to say the sun was merely yellow; such an utter understatement was practically insulting.

His multi-faceted gemstone eyes were _oceans_ in of themselves,crystal clear and about a dozen hues of blue- shimmering and roiling and churning. She thought if she were to gaze into the depths of his eyes for long enough, she might hear waves crashing against the shore and feel the cool spray of mist on her skin. 

They were _that intense._

And they were far more expressive than she had ever initially perceived when they had first met. After getting to know him, she noticed if he were in a mood such as angry or brooding or depressed, they would darken to a chilling indigo, like arctic seas, and would reflect so little light that they resembled chips of obsidian rather than sapphires. But if he were happy or excited, they'd shine and sparkle more lively than anything, like the summer sun glittering over a lake.

_Everything_ ; it was everything about him that was irresistible.

Her infatuation with him had been getting worse over the past few weeks. During this month, she found it extremely difficult, if not painful to be away from him. Marlianken was now coming to the Bicorn stables at least three to four times a week, always armed with an excuse to be there, whether it were along the lines of teaching Malphas how to defeat a phantasm without a banishing spell or to improve on her own hand-to hand combat skills.

She tried to convince herself it was simply her pheromones responding to his when her mind contemplated how the softness of his long hair might feel if it tickled over her bare thighs. How the sharp of his canines would graze her tender flesh. She reasoned that it wasn't her fault when her eyes lingered on how his muscles flexed beneath his tailcoat as he would toss one hundred-and-fifty-pound round bales of hay into the Bicorn arenas as though they were sacks of cotton. 

And who could blame her? A show of masculine strength is just plain sexy, and this Alpha Devil was bigger and stronger than most, so who wouldn't want a piece of that? Who _wouldn't_ want to feel his weight and power?

At first, Malphas was positive she must be fucking with him when she said she enjoyed his scent too. But no one was laughing, so that was promising.

They were both still and stared at one another for a interminable minute.

_'She WANTS to smell like me?'  
_

A female wanted to _share his scent_. The notion preened at his most primal side, and especially the Alpha in him; that was something he had never experienced he thrill of.

Malphas had shared his bed with a several females; dark elves, and other heteromorphs, but none which had truly _wanted_ him, or had taken the time to know him beforehand. He honestly could not even remember any of their names, and it was equally doubtful they could recall his either. He was ashamed to admit they had been meager one-night stands with women who were as shit-faced drunk as he was at the time; and he invariably found his bed empty the morning after. Alas, he had only slept with them because he was desperately trying to forget about Demiurge. In cruder terms, they were all disappointingly quick and unfulfilling spite-fucks.

But this beautiful succubus, the only one who made an effort to come see him at least a few times a month, wanted to share his scent; _w_ _ear_ his signature, openly display to other demons that she was _his._ She was the first of his own race classification who had shown any interest in him; and he wondered if this was why he felt so magnetically drawn to her.

Not only that, but she smelled so fucking good that he wanted to _devour_ her. Why was her scent so damned delectable? Almost as though...

Was she an _Omega?_

He honestly wouldn't know, because he had never met one, but that would actually explain a lot. From what he had been told, when he found one which he were compatible with, he would know because he wouldn't be able to get he or she out of his head and their scent would drive him into a nearly feral state of mind, if not trigger an early Rut.

_'If she is an Omega, I want her to be mine.'_

Perhaps _that_ was why it seemed as though his skin was suddenly too tight, why it felt like his blood was running scalding hot. _Whatever_ she was, she was having an unprecedented effect on him, and as he feared, it was causing him to fall into Rut at an alarming rate.

Now it was Marlianken's turn to look away from him. Her face fell, and Malphas' heart sank.

"What's wrong?" Malphas asked.

Did he make a mistake?

"I'm not _her_. It's her that you see, isn't it?" The hurt in her voice made him flinch, as though her words were razor blades. "I'm just...just a _copy_."

_'Shit. I must have been staring for too long.'_

Malphas shook his head. He knew her pain all too well.

"No, that's not it at all. And there is always a rough draft before the Masterpiece, Marlianken. Believe me, I know it hurts, to constantly compare yourself to _them_ ; I always used to compare my abilities with Demiurge's; seeing my flaws which he had reconstructed and streamlined out of him, and in many areas I will never measure up to him. I may be stronger, but he will _always_ outmatch me in intelligence and speed." Malphas sighed. "I was a mere sketch before the painting, and it took _years_ for me to get over being cast aside after Demiurge was created. But...I realized, without the foundation for a sculpture, the drawings and concepts, the beauty to follow can never be. The Guardians who protect our Supreme Ones, my brother included, wouldn't exist without us. _We_ are the first step, the blueprints for something remarkable; whether we are rough drafts, prototypes, or even copies, and are no less because of it. We still serve a purpose. If you ask me, _you_ are her better half."

He hoped she knew it was true, and could find comfort in it. Malphas only wanted her, not the one she was created to mimic; her-the one who was there for him when Demiurge wasn't, the one made his isolation less lonely.

"It's _you_ , not her, that I see." He promised, and her violet eyes met his. Malphas' gaze drifted down to her mouth, and she was seemingly transfixed by the way he leaned up carefully, so as not to topple her. His hands remained in place, maintaining their hold on her hips.

Marlianken thought it would be soft, by the way he leaned in so slowly. But when his lips brushed against hers, and how they covered her own _,_ it was a spark of Hellfire flame as he claimed her mouth; his lips molded to hers with a skill only attainable through lifetimes of practice. His tongue gently swept over her plush lower lip, requesting entry, and she practically melted as she let him in. He tasted like caramel, dark lust and _power_. His devilishly long tongue expertly curled in her mouth, urging her own to life.

It took her completely by surprise, how his kiss somehow possessed all that was him and yet was completely unexpected in its undercurrent of ferocity; it was gentle but threaded with barely-restrained desire, scathingly hot and possessive.

His hands slid down her sides, falling at her thighs to grasp firmly as he rolled his hips upwards so that she ground against his rapidly growing erection through his trousers, pulling a low moan from her lips.

"Can you feel it? What _YOU_ _do to me?"_ He murmured, his voice gaining a steely but urgent edge.

His large hands drifted their way back up her abdomen and slipped under her shirt, and he inhaled sharply at what he felt beneath his fingertips. 

She was _so soft._ He had nothing to compare it to, other than warm silk. He was thankful he had not worn his gloves today.

He gradually moved upward, watching her face carefully to ensure she was comfortable with what he was doing, and where he was taking this. The demon gently cupped her breasts and began to ever so slowly massage the feminine swells which fit perfectly in his hands. 

Malphas minded his talons, and his fingers were strong, calloused from farm work, and the masculine roughness and gentle pricks of claws made her flesh tingle and caused her skin to break out in goosebumps. Her hands were just as curious as his, roving over the hard plains of his chest, feeling the solid muscle flex beneath his shirt, and occasionally straying up and over his shoulders to play in the silky strands of raven hair at the nape of his neck. He shuddered at the contact, his hypersensitive flesh threatening to overload his nervous system. One hand wandered from his mane to one of his long, pierced ears. She lightly traced the sharp, delicate curve with a finger, earning a shiver and hiss of pleasure.

"Gods of Darkness Below, I _want_ you." He growled huskily.

He delighted in how her violet eyes which matched his tailcoat sparkled with excitement, and she gave him a sultry smirk.

"How _badly_ do you want me, Malphas?" She asked sweetly. "Enough to catch me?"

Confusion flashed over his face and then her raven wings fluttered, propelling her backwards and out of his grasp before she lighted a few feet away. She smiled teasingly at him, _challenging him to take her_ , and then sprinted away foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other stories:
> 
> [The Devil's Plaything, my original fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593313/chapters/53993314)
> 
> [Let Me Serve You, an Ainz/Demiurge fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995411/chapters/57721879)
> 
> [ Experiment 3069, a Demiurge/Reader fic. Dark and smutty, a rewrite of The Devil's Plaything.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904596/chapters/62954236)
> 
> 💖💖💖 Thank you for your reviews and kudos! They are much appreciated. 💖💖💖


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the smut!

Malphas snarled in frustration; he was so hard it _hurt_.

The Arch Devil scrambled to his feet and hauled after her, driven by pure bestial instinct and his awakening Rut. He was in full predator mode now, and adrenaline surged through his veins. The succubus fled from him like frightened prey, triggering his primal instinct to give chase. His boots thundered across the ground, the blood roaring with raw testosterone. He was determined to make her shiver, make her whine for more, make her moan his name.

He was on her heels like a Hell hound, never having chased anything with as much aggressive fervor in his life.

Marlianken darted left, then right, but he matched her movements, his steel-plated tail swinging as it acted as a counterbalance and he was huffing like a bull behind her. Once he was within range, he lunged, seizing his prey and he rotated in the air with feline grace, landing hard on his back with her in his arms to avoid injuring her as they crashed to the earth with a rough slide.

Again, she attempted to roll them, but Malphas would not allow her to turn the tables this time. He was far too riled, and he was sure to lose his mind if she tried to escape him again. She found herself beneath him, her wrists pinned to the ground on either side of her head.

The demon's broad chest was heaving, his breath seething through bared fangs. His hair was wild, and his eyes gleamed like polished lapis lazuli, alight with blue flame. He looked feral, almost frightening.

"Promise not to run again?" He hissed, and it came out more menacing than either had expected, and his possessive tone sent a sharp thrill peeling through her spine. 

Marlianken nodded, and while he did slowly release her forearms, he watched her warily, intently. But before she could sit up herself, Malphas impatiently pulled her up into his lap.

"Mine..." He mindlessly declared and he sieged her mouth again. "My prey, _my Omega._ So soft and pretty _._ _.._ "

 _'How can he be so scary and sweet at the same time?'_ Somehow he made her heart flutter with both.

And then he was all over her; Malphas' tongue swept up the side of her neck, trailing up the tender spot just under her ear, before teasing her lobe and earrings with his teeth.

Feral lust rolled off of him like waves of heat. His scent was suddenly more potent and heady, _sharper._ Primal need burned through his every vein, and he was rapidly overcome by the urge to touch her, to feel as much of her flesh against his as possible.

Eventually his hands wandered up to the tie that fastened her pearl white halter top behind her neck and he began to slowly work it free. As the garment loosened and slipped down from her shoulders, Marlianken's head fell back with a breathy sigh, exposing her throat. Malphas took the invitation to suck at the bare flesh of her neck and collarbone before nipping gently with his fangs, marking her.

Malphas possessed fire in his touch; his lips and fingers felt like tongues of flame, and she felt her skin ignite and flush wherever they lighted. She heard shallow pants and whimpers, and it shocked her when she realized these sounds were her own.

She had never been particularly submissive or needy when it came to sex; as an elder succubus, she would usually take the lead, but holy shit, Malphas was _everywhere_ , and dominating; his touch expert, focused, unyielding, and his raging Alpha pheromones did as they were designed to do, and subdued any resistance she had playfully put up moments ago. 

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let him take the reins?

"You taste fucking _divine_ , Marlianken." He groaned, and his hand drifted downward, smoothing over her belly before coming to rest on her belt, a blatant suggestion that he wanted to take this further than some simple heavy petting. "I want _more_...will you allow me to make you feel good?"

She nodded, and trusting that she wouldn't flee, the demon released her from his clutches, and she stood and hurriedly unfastened her belt and then shucked off her pants. Malphas also took advantage of the moment to peel off his tailcoat and unbutton his shirt. As he reached the last button, he glanced at her and froze.

Her lacy... _alleged_ underwear made his heart flip into his throat. She wore coquettish cheeky panties composed of daring keyhole cutouts at the front and back, sheer mesh and the most delicate floral-embroidered tulle wings. It all barely clung to her perfectly heart-shaped derriere with the most delicate, criss-crossing straps.  


"Fuck." Was all he could muster in his lustful awe.

He licked his lips as his mouth watered.

_'Is she trying to give me a fucking heart attack?'_

"I take it you like them?" She teased.

His reply was a pleased growl and she had barely gotten her pants off before he pulled her back down to straddle his thighs so he could again suck and lick at her throat. She couldn't help but giggle at how eager he was, and gasped as he then rolled his thumb over her nipple. Her hands flew to his hair, threading her fingers through his dark locks, tugging lightly. He groaned softly in appreciation, and wound his tail around the small of her back.

He reached downward with his other hand to smooth over her silky thighs.

"So soft...just as I had imagined; like the finest velvet..." He whispered. His eyes flicked up to hers as his digits trailed closer and closer to her heat, arctic oceans that reflected blue fire, all the burning need they both felt thrumming within. Malphas retracted his talons and pushed her panties aside to effortlessly work a thick finger between her folds, drawing a small cry from the succubus. His breath left his lungs in a shaky rush at not only her sound of pleasure but the feel of the welcoming wetness he found there already.

 _'Omega is ready, Omega wants more.'_ His hindbrain goaded him.

" _Mmm_ , so wet for me..." The Arch Devil purred and flashed his canines in a wolfish grin. "Tell me...have you pleasured yourself to the idea of _me touching you like this?_ "

Marlianken was rendered speechless by such a brazenly licentious inquiry, but it increased her arousal tenfold. She blushed but didn't answer, and Malphas found her sudden and uncharacteristic coyness most endearing.

"That's a _'yes'_ if ever I saw one," He chuckled, nipping at her jaw and adding a second finger, and she let out a gasping moan, the additional penetration causing her wings to flare outward.

"I will not lie. I certainly have." The Arch Devil rumbled salaciously in her ear. Marlianken squirmed in his lap, forcing his digits deeper, and she whimpered as she snared her lower lip between her teeth. 

"I've _dreamed_ of doing this," He admitted and nipped the delicate shell. "... and _so_ much more..."

Her face flushed at his obscenely arousing words, but she was far too focused on the pleasurable sensation between her legs to answer him.

How the Hell did he do that? Steal the words from her mouth and the breath from her lungs? The demon had reduced her to a pleading puddle, and not ten minutes ago she had kicked his ass up and down this open field.

It was a stark contrast; the sweet Malphas she had come to know and Dominant Malphas were like night and day. She had no idea he could be so domineering and fiery.

Though it should come as no surprise. He was Demiurge's brother, after all.

With a needy moan, she writhed against his hand, and her fingernails harshly dug into his shoulders. He groaned at the sweet sting of pain and licked his lips again.

"Malphas..." She pleaded, and his reply was a carnivorous smile which was all fangs.

As unfamiliar as the feeling of his fingers were, she couldn't get enough. They were so warm, and much thicker than her own.

She had never been with a Devil, or an Alpha, for that matter, so this was a new experience. She didn't know what to expect, but she never could have imagined how Malphas would set her blood ablaze. His lips were on her throat, his left hand alternated between kneading her breast and rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, while the digits of his right gently stroked her inner walls. She mewled as his heated breath huffed against her neck.

Malphas made Marlianken feel beautiful, _wanted_ , and safe with him. 

She leaned backwards to pull him down on top of her, and pushed any uncertainties from her mind, until all that remained was him and the way he made her feel. Marlianken liked the sensation of his weight pressing her into the earth. She reached behind her head and unfastened the tie which held her hair in place, and shook it out. The press of his body didn't last though, as his mouth replaced his roving hand as he used it to brace his weight above her. Malphas' face moved lower, and he gently caught a tender nipple within his fangs. She arched under him, and her hands tangled in his mane.

How gorgeous and perfectly vulnerable she was beneath him, with her eyes heavily lidded with pleasure, her wings trembled and her golden hair riotously spilled all around her like spun gold.

The Arch Devil's thumb massaged the sensitive bud of her cleft and as his fingers slid in deeper, and she suddenly decided her panties were in the way. She needed them off, she needed to feel as much of his skin against hers as possible. Marlianken lifted her hips, skinning the fabric down her legs as far as she could reach, kicking them the rest of the way off as Malphas assisted in the removal. He tore off her top as well with sheer force impatiently, just as hungry to feel her flesh against his own.

"Hey, I liked that top." She scolded him halfheartedly.

"You'll like what I intend to do to you _even more_." He countered, nonplussed, and returned to fingering her, licked and sucking greedily at the rosy peak of her breast. By the time he added a third finger, her eyes had glazed over, and she was breathing raggedly with need.

Goosebumps pebbled her flesh as Malphas released her nipple from his mouth, giving her one last bruising kiss and his predatory gaze burned into hers, before making his way slowly down her body. His lips skimmed down the valley between her breasts, dragging his tongue over her flesh, his hot breath leaving a searing trail and his silken hair tickling her skin. As he traveled lower, Marlianken's hands landed on the back of his head. Her fingers again wove into the dark mass of his hair, guiding him the final distance so that he could lick his way down her stomach. He paused momentarily to twirl around her navel before continuing downward, latching onto her pearl at last.

"Ah!" She gasped as the heat of his mouth scorched her flesh, her eyes rolling and falling closed.

Malphas didn't seem to mind being held against her in the least as her hips pressed up, effectively trapping him, and forcing him to continue. He nipped the soft flesh of her inner thigh and chuckled against her skin, and continued to lave at her reverently, putting all of his devotion into each caress.

His fingers moved faster, in and out, as his expert tongue devoured her, tasting her with long, soft strokes, and she could feel herself hovering on the edge. His sharp fangs scraped dangerously over her folds, surging a thrill up her spine. Malphas drank from her deeply, his tongue practiced, determined, and he used two digits to tease forth more of her sweet nectar. Her breath came in short quick pants, and her heart pounded wildly in her ears.

Her head whipped from side to side, and Marlianken had the sudden, inexplicable vision of what she hoped to come, of rolling over onto her stomach, of feeling him pressed against her back, his lips moving across her shoulder, hearing his growling voice in her ear as he takes her, and seconds later, the orgasm ripped through her as the fantasy caused her hips to buck against him. His fingers were sucked in deep before her muscles clamped down tightly, locking him in, and Marlianken convulsed rhythmically around him as she cried out his name.

Malphas let out a shuddering breath as he watched her come for him; her back bowing off of the earth and her lashes fluttering, those perfect, pillow-soft lips parting with breathy gasps, her wings at full span and shuddering with wave after wave of ecstasy. 

_'Beautiful.'_

Marlianken felt him moving between her legs as the last vestiges of her release subsided. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking languidly as she watched him. Malphas had unfastened this belt from his waist, and hastily shed his pants and the rest of his clothes. Marlianken almost gasped at the sight of him; the Arch Devil was built with thick slabs of muscle, smooth and defined with a lion's predatory magnificence. He was a flawlessly carved masterpiece of Alpha perfection. 

It was enough to make her drool. And when her eyes drifted down the firm expanse of his chest, the chiseled lines of his taut abdomen and lower to land upon-

Marlianken's eyes widened because _holy shit._

He was... _proportionate_ to his six-foot-six frame; long and thick and _hard._ The shaft was heavily veined and crowned by a flared, bulbous head, dripping with desire.

But what piqued her interest most of all was the flushed, slightly swollen flesh at the base of his already impressive length. She had never seen a knot before. She wondered how it might feel inside her, how it would swell even more to trap her in place as he fills her with all that he has.

Marlianken knew she was gawking at his junk, but she honestly couldn't help herself. 

Malphas settled before her on his haunches, and positioned himself between her thighs, gripping his hard length, his eyes burning electric blue with desire into hers.

"Do you think you can... _handle_ me?" Malphas asked, his lower lip catching between his fangs as he lightly smoothed his palm over the swollen flesh of his knot with a low groan. 

It was not asked out of ego, but because he was genuinely concerned he might hurt her. Malphas had three separate female partners who complained that they had experienced more than a little discomfort with the combination of his size and knot.

Marlianken sat up and visually evaluated his equipment. "Hmm...let me see."

Without warning, she reached for him, and gently grasped his shaft and stroked upwards, seemingly mesmerized by the flushed ruby head that gleamed in the sun. Malphas sucked in a ragged breath when she slid her fist down to the base, and curiously palmed his knot, mimicking what he had done; it felt thick and fat in her hand, and the Arch Devil choked out a strangled growl.

"You're certainly _big_ , but...I think I can take it." She confidently concluded.

 _"Fuck_ , Marli-" His words died in his throat when his jaw slackened and his eyes rolled back into his skull as she slowly, _tortuously_ dragged her hand up and down his length. 

Her eyes flickered from the bead of dew which swelled from blunt head of his member, up to his face to behold his agonized expression. The succubus grinned victoriously as he gasped, utterly helpless against her assault on his hypersensitive flesh. 

"I take it your knot is just as sensitive as the rest?" She teased and batted her lashes innocently as she massaged it in tandem with her other hand.

Malphas tried to bite out a _' Hell, yes_ ' but speech utterly failed him at this point, so he just tightly nodded in reply and dug his claws into the ground in a near panic, popping fistfuls of grassroots from the earth. The Arch Devil's hooded gaze darted downward to watch with heated interest while she touched him, and his hips bucked instinctively into her grasp. His chest rapidly rose and fell as a light blush glowed over his cheekbones.

Malphas had only ever let Demiurge touch him in this way. When it came to the females he had brought home in a drunken stupor, he would simply bend them over and fuck them, and that was the end of it. But Marlianken was stroking him just how he liked it, and _shit,_ if she didn't slow down, he would not last.

"Ple-please... _please_ let me fuck you before-" He managed to find his tongue and sputtered a plea of desperation, and drew a shuddering gasp as she smeared the little droplet leaking from his slit over his cockhead, then sensuously rolled the warm fluid around his aching tip. To make it worse (or better), she then lightly squeezed his knot. " _FUCK_... _I'mgonna-gonna come_ if you keep doing that." He whined, his eyes clenching shut as he fought with every ounce of his strength not to burst then and there.

As though to test the truth of his words, Marlianken then ran her hand back up his shaft, and smoothed her thumb under his frenelum, and his cock throbbed, tearing a gasping moan from the demon's throat as a thick stream of precum poured from him in a long, glistening strand.

She could _feel_ his panicked heartbeat in his member. Malphas' jaw clenched and his breath came short and fast through his nose, and she watched his tail rattle and curl behind him, and his long ears flattened in a blatant display of submission, the many rings adorning them jingling. The succubus had him right on the edge, and it was by far the most arousing sight she had ever laid eyes on. 

She wanted to see the demon come, but she wanted to _feel_ it happen inside of her when he did. She watched his cock drip, and swallowed the growing lump in her throat because she _wanted_ it. Possibly more than she's ever wanted anything.

"Alright. But keep in mind, I'm _letting_ you dominate me. I think we both know who is really in control here, _big_ boy." Marlianken said sweetly, and Malphas vigorously nodded again, and whimpered. She then released him, and he let out a shuddering breath of relief.

He was a mere hair's breadth from exploding all over her. 

_"Good boy."_ She whispered, and _fuck_ , that praise somehow made him impossibly harder than he already was.

For an Omega, sure sure could top from the bottom. He had heard they were inherently submissive to Alphas like himself, but Marlianken was anything but. 

Had Demiurge spoken to him in such a way, Malphas would have violently fucked him six ways to Sunday until he apologized in every conceivable language for his insolence and begged for mercy. Such was their dynamic, though. 

But this was Marlianken. And she wasn't wrong; she was most accommodating to let him dominate her, despite the fact that she wanted him too. A Dominant holds no power without a Submissive and their consent to obey.

 _'Shit, that was close.'_ Malphas couldn't believe how easily he had almost lost it, and with just the lightest touch.

Satisfied she had regained control and made her point, she reclined onto her back to allow him to proceed. Malphas grasped the back of one knee, lifted her leg and draped it over his hip, shifting closer to her. Marlianken moaned as she felt the thick nudge of the head of his cock against her entrance as he spread her moisture.

And she had thought his _fingers_ were pleasantly warm; his member was a spear of fire. She had never felt anything so hot and exquisite.

As he teased her, she ran her hand reverently up his bicep where his arm rested beside her. Her voice was rougher than she had expected, low and needy with arousal.

"Malphas..." She gasped his name. Marlianken hardly recognized her own voice, and at some point she was certain she would be _mortified_ by how needy she sounded—but at the moment she couldn't care less. 

_Because this big, strong Alpha wanted her,_ and was sure to take good care of her.

"Can you take it? My knot?" He asked, his voice dark husk. "It's going to be a tight fit, and once we're tied- ...I need-" Malphas swallowed. "I need to know that you really want this. I don't want to hurt you...in _any_ way." 

"I do...there has never been anyone that I have wanted more." She assured him. "Does it-does it hurt? A knot, I mean."

Malphas' eyes widened, and his nostrils flared.

"Do you mean to tell me...you have _never_ been knotted before?" The shock in his voice was tangible. 

She shook her head. "Well, you're not my _first_ , but I've never been with a Devil, much less an _Alpha._ " 

The predatory gleam in his eye almost gave her chills. It was the look of a ravenous wolf who had just cornered the most delicious of prey, and the pleased growl that rumbled from his chest was practically a purr.

"Oh, you and I are going to have _so much fun_." The Arch Devil's gaze narrowed, and his lips peeled back to give her a sinister grin. "I do hope you have nowhere to be for the next few _days."_

Malphas' excitement was off the charts. As far as he knew, he had never been anyone's first _anything.  
_

"There is no where I'd rather be." She assured him, and leaned up to wrap her arms around him neck to kiss him. _  
_

Malphas had never heard sweeter words. Someone wanted to be with him; it was the first time since he had been isolated from Nazarick that he felt like he belonged. He felt _wanted, welcome._

"Make me yours, _Alpha._ " _  
_

It was an all-over shiver, that word; it stroked at the most primitive part of the Arch Devil's mind. Only Demiurge had ever addressed him by his designation, and only during the height of Rut.

" _Mmm_...I very much intend to." He promised, his tongue curling over his fangs.

He claimed her lips once more and gently nuzzled her neck as he aligned himself, and whispered, "You're so beautiful, Marlianken...my sweet Omega."

Malphas pressed far enough for the silken, flared crown of his member to breach her entrance. The demon met her gaze and parted his lips; he pushed forward, slowly and steadily, then clenched his fangs as his breath stuttered, and he struggled to slow it. His arm trembled next to her head from the effort of controlling himself, or perhaps it was just from the effort of holding himself still above her. Her hands clutched at him, feeling the muscles in his shoulders roll and tense beneath her fingers, and she concentrated on the sensation of him entering her inch by agonizingly slow inch.

When he reached the end of her channel, he released the strangled moan that he had been holding in, and stopped moving, allowing her time to adjust to the stretch. He screwed his eyes tightly shut as a pained expression settled on his face. How he wanted to viciously pound and violently claim her...the predator in him surfaced briefly before he shoved it back down; he was her first Alpha, and she was his first Omega. He would not be selfish and risk hurting her. 

"Fuck..." the demon shakily sighed, his left hand caressing up over her stomach, and through the valley between her breasts. " _Fucking Hell,_ you're tight."

It seemed like forever to Marlianken before he moved. When he did, it was shallow, experimental, as though he were afraid he would injure her. The demon kept his movements restrained, and refused to put much force behind it until he was positive she was comfortable. Marlianken wrapped her other leg around him to assure him that she was ready, that she trusted him. He understood and withdrew almost entirely to slide back in.

When Malphas began to plunge, her mouth parted in a silent cry.

Her back arched and dug her nails into his arm, and she cried out his name breathlessly. He was simply _big_ ; she was honestly surprised that she could sheath his entire length.

Malphas maintained his languid pace, sliding into Marlianken deeply. The demon never took his eyes off her; he studied her, noted even the smallest reactions, and repeated what made her moan. Her breath was light and feathered as her body responded to him, and every time he hilted inside her, he ground his pelvis against hers until her hips rose to meet his every thrust.

Malphas truly hoped she could handle him, because there was no way his body would not try to tie with her. Every instinct he possessed commanded him to knot her, _fill her._

"Malphas," Marlianken moaned. "Faster..." 

Only then did he pick up the pace, and grinned wickedly as he did so. He didn't withdraw quite so far before slamming back into her. Beneath the noise of their combined panting and moans, Marlianken could hear the obscene sounds of her channel clutching at him, and his flesh slapping against hers with every thrust.

Malphas didn't know how much longer he was going to last. Her internal heat was molten, slick, and sinfully tight, her inner muscles clenched his shaft like a vice. He loved how she responded to every subtle touch with such enthusiasm that he no longer needed to gauge her reactions. She was vocal in her pleasure, not abashed in the least, which he absolutely adored.

His eyes were closed, fangs clenched as he concentrated on holding on just a little longer. The Arch Devil's tail thrashed wildly behind him, and his fingers dug into the earth. Her hands roved over his chest, and he lowered his body enough for it to travel farther up, grasp her by the neck, and drag his mouth to hers.

The demon's skin was feverishly heated, but she noticed unlike hers, it was not slick with exertion. He was so strong this activity only raised his heart and respiration rate, and wasn't even enough to cause him to break a sweat. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and her fingers raked down his shoulders and back, and the way his skin _tasted;_ like dark spice and wildfire and lust, it was intoxicating. Marlianken licked his neck, and he gasped hotly, and she felt his pulse, rapid and throbbing against her tongue. His scent, his taste, his heat, his _power_ ; she wanted to sink into him, melt in it. Drown in that ocean of fire that was _him._

She opened her mouth under his, and a split-second later, Malphas changed the angle of his hips. He swallowed her strangled cry as he located and struck at her hidden bundles of nerves. Marlianken's vision whited out for a second, the intensity sudden and unexpected. Then he did it again, bringing her closer to orgasm with each thrust, relishing how she cried out for him.

"Yes, _scream_ for me, Marlianken..." He purred, his voice like black velvet.

When he reached between them to massage her rosy bud between his fingers, Marlianken clutched at his shoulders, dug her heels into his rear, and arched her back off of the ground. Her mouth tore away from his with a whimper and she urged him desperately, "Malphas... _please_...don't stop!" 

The Arch Devil then sank his teeth into her neck in a firm bite, and her walls clamped down on him harder as she writhed uncontrollably against him. Marlianken came again with a wail, his name on her lips. She collapsed, her limbs boneless, and the aftershocks of her second orgasm wracked her body.

Now that the demon was satisfied that she had been satiated, Malphas suddenly flipped her over onto her stomach, pulled her hips upwards to align with his and jack-knifed her thighs apart to re-enter her from behind. He unleashed his primal side and rolled his hips forward, initiating a vicious pace. He wove one hand into her hair and gripped her hip with the other to brace her for his onslaught, and began to rut into her almost violently.

"Fuck, Malphas, _yes!_ " Marlianken spurred him on as the flame of desire roared to life once again. An evil grin that was all fangs wretched his lips as his predatory gaze narrowed at her, and he suddenly looked so much more like the evil Devil he once was.

The Alpha demon drove into her full force, his breath seething through his teeth. She felt his knot swelling at the base of his cock, threatening to catch within her and the succubus' panicked pleas soon turned into another broken wail as wall upon wall of pure rapture crashed into her, his savage pace never slowing. 

"You're _so_ wet for me..." He hissed, and slapped her ass. "You like it when I fuck you hard?"

But his words were lost in the rush of blood in her ears and the haze of pleasure enveloped her in a fog of sensation. She could only fervently moan in lieu of a response.

" _Mmm.._.you feel that?" The demon tightened his grasp on her hair and pulled firmly, but not painfully. It was a dominating maneuver which he used to drag her further back until she was completely flush with him, and he swiveled his hips against her so she could feel the outwardly swelling flesh at the base of his member in its entirety. 

It was hot and hard and intimidating as Hell...

But every primal instinct she owned, down to her very genetic coding insisted that _this_ was something she _wanted_. _Something she NEEDED_ , something as equally as vital as water or oxygen.

Her response was a nervous whine, and it only aroused him more. 

"That's _aaall_ me. I'm going to be stuck in you for a while, until I'm done filling you up." He hissed insidiously.

Something within the deepest recesses of her mind preened, practically _purred at the idea_ of what he was describing.

"Would you like that?" He growled viscerally. "For me to _fill you_ to the brim?"

"Y-yes..." She said hoarsely, his forceful movements and salacious remarks dragging her back to the edge once more. _"Please, Alpha..."_

"Good girl." He lashed her ear with his tongue. "Now, _come_ for me again."

Malphas began fucking her with hard, deep strokes, and she was in disbelief of the pressure already building inside once again, one that threatened to tear her apart at the seams. Her legs trembled beneath her and her hands, not knowing what else to do, clawed and raked at the earth in front of her. The demon growled low in response as he felt her hot fluids soaking his member. 

Malphas' hips pistoned into her, his movements primal, aggressive and erratic as he took his pleasure mercilessly. He growled obscenities in her ear as his breath huffed hotly against her. Marlianken let her eyelids flutter closed, drinking in the animalistic sounds of his impending climax. 

Malphas then ground roughly into her, shoving the bulge in as far as he could without crushing her. She gasped loudly as she felt it slip inside, and now she was fuller than she had ever been in her life. Malphas then curled his massive form over hers, like a lion hovering over its kill, caging her with his arms and he continued to grind his hips into her.

She could feel it; the way she was getting tighter, the way he was getting _bigger_. Her walls squeezed around him, and his knot inflated more and _more,_ until there was no room left, until she was absolutely _full of him._

_"Fuck, Marlianken!"_ The Arch Devil snarled, so deeply it sounded more like a roar. With a few final grinds, he exploded, and his fangs sank into the curve of her neck, and his hips gradually slowed as he pumped his release into her. She felt his teeth clench with each spurt of semen, and only after the sixth pulse did he unclench his jaws, when he was sure he was lodged firmly within her. She fell forward limply, and her body pulled another gush of his spend from him, and he wished he could see the way he filled her up, the way his release flooded her passage. Malphas slumped on top of her, chest heaving, and they lay together, breath slowly returning to normal. 

He experimentally jerked his hips back, and sure enough, they were effectively locked together. She whined as it tugged lightly from the inside, the edge of his knot brushing over her g-spot, and he purred appreciatively. 

"Hades, that feels- _YOU feel so fucking good._ " He growled as he rested his forehead against her nape. "You did _so_ well in taking it, my sweet Omega."

Marlianken shivered from the bone-deep pleasure of knowing _her_ Alpha is pleased with her.

Malphas carefully rolled them both onto their sides, and pulled her close, up against his chest to spoon her. He carefully combed the hair away from her face and her neck with his claws as his lips brushed over her ear. "Thank you...for _making me feel wanted._ " He whispered.

She felt those words and their meaning in the very depths of her soul. To feel wanted, as if there was somewhere they belonged...that was what they both pined for, and they found that seemingly unobtainable thing within each other.

He buried his nose into her hair and his arms wrapped around her protectively. She felt every vein in her body flood with a warmth that left her satiated, and _whole,_ on a completely new level, in a way that she wasn't used to. Like a missing piece of a puzzle had fallen into place. He groaned throatily and hugged her tighter as his tail curled around their joined form, and Marlianken felt another throb and wet rush as he released more, and he bucked lightly against her.

_'Is he STILL...?'_

"Are you actually _still_ coming?" She asked with a hazy smile. 

"Of course. I will be for the next fifteen to thirty minutes, while we're tied together. That's the beauty of a knot." He replied.

"Lucky you." She said flatly with a chuckle. 

"Indeed. I'm lucky to have such a sweet Omega willing to have me as her Alpha." He rumbled and nuzzled her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun will ensue. I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have another helping of more delicious smut and feelings!
> 
> Also, enjoy my sexy artwork! ;)

Malphas awoke feeling so pleasantly warm. Safe. _Whole._

The first thing he smelled was an ocean breeze, coniferous timber undertones, and sweet flesh which smelled like her _and_ him. Smelled like _home._ Her scent was like a weighted, fleece blanket, wrapped around him and keeping him warm and sedated.

Normally, nothing awaited him in his slumber but dreams of empty landscapes, haunting echoes of the past, and endless nightmares. But not this time. For once, he slept soundly through the night, graced with dreamy visions of peachy skin, amethyst eyes, flickering flames and velvety raven feathers. 

And for the first time since his exile, he awoke with someone in his arms.

 _'She stayed.'_ He smiled to himself.

Malphas nuzzled further into the soothing scent, burying his nose in her golden nest of hair. He pulled his Omega a little closer to his chest in a gentle, possessive squeeze.

_'Mine. So soft, and pretty and mine.'_

Marlianken groaned softly in response, but otherwise didn't move. She was still fast asleep, and when Malphas cracked his eyes open to see the expanse of green meadow and blue sky, he realized just how vulnerably exposed they were in the open grazing field. Of course, it was on his private property, but the Alpha in him wanted to take his precious female to a more sheltered location, lest he risk another male catching her appetizing scent on the wind.

Malphas glanced around, just to be sure they were alone.

The sun was warm, and bathed them both in sugary amber light. The rays pleasantly heated the bed of clover beneath them, which shimmered with remains of the morning dew. The sky was ripening from a fresh orange color into a pale blue, and the clouds blushed like a ripe peach. The air was delicate and cool as it kissed their skin with moisture.

Birds trilled, sweet and high, a playful chorus, one which could only come from a soul born to an infinite horizon, never tainted by the cruelty of a cage. With closed eyes, he imagined their music to be colors, painting stairs in the same way grapevines grow - this way and that, in a beautiful, intertwining chaos that isn't quite random.

He saw a butterfly flutter nearby, searching for the next flower. She was like a rose on a beach; she was life amid so much sky. She swam into the air, letting it eddy beneath her wings, curling in the sweetest of swirls. Sunlight shone through her cornflower blue wings, like the stained glass windows which decorated certain rooms in Nazarick, the home he no longer had. He watched her pass them, fast despite her erratic path, choosing her direction by a silent serenade of scent blossoming from the canary yellow blooms scattered among the sprawling meadow.

He returned his attention to Marlianken, and gently brushed the stray curls from her face with his talon, and kissed her cheek softly. He hugged her again, coiling his iron-plated tail around them protectively.

How wonderful it was to give affection without being scolded for it.

Malphas savored that perfect moment, of holding Marlianken close in the sun's morning rays, knowing fully well that he may never again experience a more perfect peace. He could die with satisfaction, having felt this.

_Happy._

The demon reveled in comfort for a few more minutes before he tentatively drew his hips back, and he easily slipped free from her welcoming heat, his knot now deflated. He would give anything to rut her again and stay like this for the next week, but he needed to at least feed his Bicorns, as the morning sun was now rising to the point of where he estimated it was around seven in the morning.

_'Shit. I overslept.'_

He hastily slipped his trousers back on so he would be at least partially covered in the unlikelihood of someone dropping in for a surprise visit. Visitors were about as frequent as a blue moon, but after being caught by Ulbert with Demiurge due to his own carelessness, he would rather not chance that monumental embarrassment happening a second time.

Malphas carefully scooped her limp form into his arms and carried her into the barn with him, so he could complete his task with her in his sights.

He had built this barn with his own two hands. It was constructed with sturdy oak planks with a sloping corrugated iron roof that made even the average rainstorm sound like a hailstorm of bullets. This was where he housed his sleek beauties, armed with muscles that rolled underneath the supple coat that hung majestically on their frames, which he had created by selectively breeding to isolate superior genes.

But in his eyes, they weren't just his creations, or experiments as Demiurge saw his subjects as; they were his pride and joy. He kept them in as natural a state as possible. Most equine owners kept their animals' manes cut short for easy maintenance, but not him. All of his Bicorns had flowing manes that unfurled and whipped as the wind called it.

The barn smelled of damp earth and straw, and he heard his equines shuffling in their stalls restlessly, having missed their breakfast by nearly three hours.

They were not too pleased with him, and rightfully so.

Their empty hay nets hung limply in the corner, and their black water troughs were almost empty.

Hades, his prized stallion chuffed at him and pawed at the ground in irritation.

"Sorry, boy. I was a bit tied up." Malphas whispered apologetically as he carried Marlianken's limp, sleeping form past the stalls, and cracked a grin at the double-entandra.

The Arch Devil softly laid her in the cleanest stall on a pile of hay, and grabbed a saddle blanket and covered her with it. He took a few steps away, and he then felt the muscles in his legs tense and extend as if by their own accord to immediately backtrack and as though by magnetic force, he returned to her side.

He recognized it as the same pull he felt which made it so emotionally painful to be away from Demiurge.

It had already begun; he was in the first stages of imprinting on her.

 _'Fuck...'_ A ripple of panic coursed through him. Not because he was repulsed by the idea of being her life-mate; far from it, in fact. It stemmed from his deep-seated fear of being abandoned by the ones he loved most. His brother had left him with irreparable scars, and he had grown so used to the pattern of everyone he cared for and felt safe with ultimately leaving him in the end.

But maybe it wouldn't be that way. Perhaps with her, he could break the cycle, and things would be different?

He _wanted_ to believe she would not do that to him. He _wanted_ to believe that they could be together and help nurture one another's wounds with sweet words and tender caresses. They were both so broken, but in all the right places.

And yet, he had believed the same thing long ago, and Demiurge...

Demiurge had _shattered_ him like a stained glass window, and left him in a million pieces. Malphas had to find a way to crawl through the jagged shards and put himself back together, all alone and in the dark; and he was still missing so many fragments.

But Marlianken, she was his _sun,_ and she had cast spires of light on some of the larger pieces which he had missed whilst blindly stumbling in shadow, and he was already feeling more complete as he was able to slide them back into place where they belonged.

She was not like Demiurge, in the way of which the younger Devil would help Malphas put a piece back, giving him that fleeting sensation of being a little more whole, only to have his brother rip it out and take it with him when he returned to Nazarick. No, Marlianken fitted him with a new piece every time they talked, when they practiced sparring, when she playfully shoved him after he uttered something inappropriate and they would both laugh, and he felt all of those fragments meld back together when they mated yesterday evening. She was the cement that bound his broken soul.

Despite his lingering fear, every fiber of his being told him she would not hurt him. She had done nothing but help him, and asked nothing in return. And he would die a thousand deaths before he hurt her.

Malphas reluctantly tore himself away from her side, reminding himself that the sooner he got his chores done, the sooner he could lie with his Omega again. He grabbed his shoulder pole which was loaded with two ten gallon buckets and exited the barn to draw water from the well, and returned to refill their troughs. He then proceeded to pick up a pitchfork and refill their racks with hay.

Each Bicorn eagerly nibbled from their nets as soon as he stepped away from it, and Hades was sure to give him a dirty look, complete with an glacial glare. For an equine, he was remarkably expressive.

"I said I was sorry." Malphas rolled his eyes and added an oat cake to his offering of food, which seemed to appease the stallion.

As he reached the final stall and finished stuffing the last net, he heard a light shuffle behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt Marlianken softly press herself into his back, and she snaked her arms around his broad chest. The demon hummed in appreciation as she smoothed her palms down the hard, chiseled muscles of his bare abdomen, setting his overly sensitized flesh aflame.

"As much as I would love to drop what I'm doing and have you again, I need to at least finish-"

Malphas choked on his words when her hand trailed lower and she ran her fingers over the thick shape of his organ. He moaned throatily as she palmed his rapidly growing erection through his trousers and damn it, he knew this would inevitably end with her getting her way; especially when her feathery raven wings encircled them, creating a sense of detainment.

But with how things were going, that was far from a bad thing.

" _Mmm...fuck._ You aren't letting me out of this, are you?"

"Nope." She smirked.

She squeezed his forming knot through the fabric, forcing a whine from his throat. It felt as though his chest was far too tight--maybe his lungs were hyper-extended--he was desperately trying to remember how to breathe when she then shoved him back against the wall of the stable and she dropped unceremoniously to her knees. The succubus then hastily unfastened his belt and wrestled him out from his trousers, and found him already hot and hard.

_'Alright then. Chores can wait.'_

He hissed through his fangs as her slender fingers wrapped around him, and her lips parted slightly as she gave him a teasing stroke from base to tip. Malphas let out a broken gasp when she squeezed at the head, smearing the slickness there with her thumb.

Malphas' talons dug deep grooves into the wood supporting his back and his tail coiled tightly around his leg, constricting like a python.

Marlianken must like reducing him to this, he surmised; a needy creature that bucked into her hand without a thread of restraint--if her sly grin was anything to go off of. Malphas likened it to how he took great pleasure in turning Demiurge, the Commander of Defenses, a normally unflappable demon, into a pleading puddle that begged for release.

She leaned forward to press her lips along his length, and slid them upwards until her lower lip caught just under the silky soft ridges of his red-flushed glans, and she opened wider so she could take the gleaming head in her mouth.

Malphas made a strangled sound as she closed around the thick tip of his member and gave him a light suck. His eyes fluttered closed and he exhaled slowly through his nose; he hadn't even realized he had been holding his breath.

She descended on him slowly, and Malphas desperately fought the low whimper of submission bubbling up in his throat; but he couldn't prevent the instinctive lowering of his ears.

He saw her violet eyes meet his as she took him deeper, and it wiped all thought from his mind when her tongue flattened and smoothed along the thick ventral vein on the underside of his cock. Her fingers wound around the base to massage his swelling knot and all that she couldn't fit in her mouth, and she stroked him in tandem with her tongue.

Malphas' clawed fingers softly tangled in her golden hair, which was still free flowing from when she had released it from her ponytail the night before. His head thumped back against the wall of the stable stall as he strained himself not to freely thrust into her mouth, not to push her to take his entire length into her throat as he normally would without second thought, like he did with Demiurge. It took all of his strength to resist grabbing her by her horns and using them as handlebars to mercilessly fuck her face. He was so accustomed to his dominant position, to being in complete control of these situations, but he wants _her_ to do whatever she _wants_ to him. He had no issue handing the reins over, although it would certainly be an adjustment; yet a pleasant one.

Marlianken softly, _teasingly_ swiped beneath his frenelum and the demon strained to breathe as though there were a massive weight compressing his lungs. His body shifted incessantly like he was about to burst out of his skin from the onslaught of overstimulation.

Marlianken knew if Malphas had pupils, they would be blown wide with lust. Instead, his sapphire eyes had darkened to nearly black, and glittered like chips of obsidian.

Deep, clawing drags of desire raked through her body, making her sex swell and drip with longing, and, oh, how she _wanted_ him.

The succubus delved her tongue into the wide slit of his swollen head, tasting the bead of musky temptation, and then she suddenly plunged downward.

Malphas' fingers involuntarily clenched to fist her hair, and it felt like his stomach had dropped through the floor as she almost made him come then and there. He froze, and felt himself twitch as that sweet tension in the base of his spine threatened to unravel. He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled his lips together, then he let out a shaky gust of breath and released his harsh grip, but his palm lingered on the crown of her head.

A flash of a grin and his tongue curling over his fang told her that he succeeded in wrangling what little control he had nearly lost just then.

"You're going to be the death of me." He playfully swore.

Marlianken glanced up at him from beneath her feathery lashes, and reveled in his tortured but heavy-lidded expression as she felt the head of him nearly in her _throat._ Her eyes watered as she struggled not to gag, because _fuck_ , he was so well-endowed. But she quickly became used to the thick weight of his cock, when she was sure he was ready, she wrapped her fingers around the base and pumped upwards.

A sharp flare of pleasure burned through him, and Malphas could hardly form a coherent thought, a fuzzy white noise buzzed in his ears, his muscles wound so tightly with restraint _,_ and she hummed sweetly into the most sensitive part of his body.

He throbbed against her tongue, and swelled further. It took all he had not to greedily take what she was offering, not to come in her pretty little mouth that was so wet and _hot-_

" _Fucking Hell,_ Marlianken..." The Arch Devil whined pathetically when she pulled off of him, and the warmth of her breath huffed against his shaft that was still slick from her mouth. He watched as a pretty flush bloomed over her flesh and crept up her neck and colored her cheeks. Her eyes were like amethyst crystals, alight with dancing flame as she looked up at him, and those lovely, _deadly_ lips curled in a most sinful smile.

Her mouthwatering scent hung heavily in the air, now underlined with the sweetest and most distinct note of feminine lust that made his blood pound in his ears.

"I get you pretty wound up, don't I?" She teased.

_'Oh, you know all too well what you fucking do to me.'_

At that moment, Malphas lost control. He needed her, _now_. He growled; a base, animalistic sound that reminded her of when he sparred with her.

The Arch Devil reached down and lifted her up from her ribs, and held her to his chest as she folded her legs around his waist. She could feel his rapid pulse pounding in his cock, so hard and thick between her parted thighs.

"Damned right, you do, you little vixen." He rumbled.

Slowly, Marlianken brushed her cheek against his, reveling in the intoxicating scent of her Arch Devil's skin. They both panted with excitement, living off the heat of one another's breath, their pheromones making the air between them as thick as butter. His sapphire gaze dropped to her mouth, and with a hungry moan, he pressed their lips together. His hand slid from between her shoulders to the cup back of her neck.

 _Holy Hell_ , her taste was enough to get drunk off of; she tasted like summertime and honeysuckle, with hints of some bright citrus like oranges and a dash of ginger and it was fucking _intoxicating._

His lips were soft, yet demanding, determined to dominate hers. He teased her mouth open, and she let out a sweet sigh when his tongue sieged inside, coiling around hers and making her squirm in his powerful arms. 

His kiss was raw intensity. It caused everything around them to blur and fade into the background, all forgotten but the Arch Devil before her.

Yes, this- no, _him_. _Malphas_ was who she needed.

His touch of flame, the way he held her possessively, as though she were the most precious thing in the world to him, would melt away the fears and uncertainties which haunted her every thought. His petal-soft lips, the welcome invasion of his strong, velvety tongue in her mouth, how his long, raven locks tangled between her fingers, it was all so delicious. And his body, Holy Hell...she loved how the muscles of his mile-wide shoulders rolled and rippled beneath her roving palms. He was elegant brutality. Predatory perfection. 

_Hers._

Malphas nipped hungrily at her lower lip, his fangs catching on her piercing and tugging lightly, and her ebony wings flared outwards. Shimmers of indigo flashed over her feathers in the sunlight which streamed through the open barn, making her beauty all the more ethereal.

"So beautiful..." He murmured in marvel, and she silenced him with a kiss that matched his ferocity.

She planted one hand firmly on his shoulder for balance, and the fingertips of her other combed through the softness of his dark mane as they kissed. She could feel his cock twitching between her legs, seeking her warm, moist nest. She shifted her hips, and his swollen, ruby knob pressed against her clit. Her head fell back, exposing her throat to him and she moaned airily as he took full advantage of it, his fangs grazing dangerously over her pulse as she ground her hips against him, igniting sparks that scorched through her veins every time his shaft slotted against her entrance.

Malphas' hands slipped over the small of her back, and smoothed over her perfectly heart-shaped rear to pull her flush against him. Marlianken gasped when one of his hands grazed the back of her thigh, and he retracted his talons. His oceanic eyes sparkled over hers, and he licked his fangs.

"I'm going to fuck you _so_ _hard_." He darkly promised. His Omega grinned, his words making her daring, and she drug her teeth over his neck, forcing a gasp of pleasure from his lungs. He rested his hand on her ass, before giving it an audible smack, and she purred in response.

Malphas tilted his mouth to her ear and whispered heatedly in his deep baritone, "I want to hear you _scream_ for me."

Marlianken chuckled at the brazen statement and rested her chin on his shoulder, and reveled in the way his fingers grazed over her slit. His warm, thick digits teased through her slick folds before quickly pushing in. Malphas groaned when he felt how wet and ready for him she was; her insides eagerly sucked him in, and it practically made him drool with bestial desire.

 _'Omega is ready.'_ His hindbrain goaded him.

Malphas withdrew his fingers and held her to align himself, his embrace hot steel. Marlianken's entire body shivered when she felt the bulbous head of his member nudge her entrance, causing her to gasp hotly in his ear as he pierced her; her thighs shook, and her knees clamped tightly around his hips as his cock split her open. He groaned throatily when his tip disappeared into the wet heat of her, and she mercilessly raked her nails down his back, her eyes rolling in her head as he took his sweet time sheathing himself. He was panting raggedly in her neck, his lips kissing and sucking on her skin with every inch as she descended on his shaft. She scratched at his neck like a wildcat, and she knew if she could hear herself over the blood pounding in her ears, she would catch needy, shaky moans bubbling from her throat.

They gasped together as he bottomed out. His eyes slid shut, and his tongue curled over his fang in a wicked grin.

" _Fuck,_ you feel so good." He growled.

He spun them, pinning her to the stable wall, and looped his elbows under her knees.

"Malphas... _Alpha_..." Marlianken pleaded, but she did not know what had compelled her to say it; the last time she had addressed him by his designation was simply because she knew he would like it. And, oh, he did indeed like it- he practically shuddered in delight when it left her lips. But this time, it rolled off her tongue all on its own, seemingly on instinct and yet, it felt _right_ somehow.

 _Alpha._ He was _HER Alpha_.

"I've got you, Omega. I'm going to take good care of you." He promised, his lips covering hers, and he began to thrust wildly. Her hands plunged into his mane, and she kissed him fervently as he pounded her body into the wood like a man possessed.

"I used to think...about taking you in here...like this, fucking you until...you can't even _see_ straight." Malphas seethed heatedly between ardent kisses.

He lifted her up his body to free his arms, and one of them wrapped under her rear to support her. Her legs clutched his hips, and the tension thrumming through her thighs was delicious.

" _Mmm_... did you, now?" She chuckled and nipped his neck, earning a filthy moan from the Devil.

"Hell, yes." He hissed and his digits rolled one nipple as his head dipped down and licked at the other as if he were _starved_ of her, as he took her with all the fervor of a rutting beast. His spur-of-the-moment position did not allow for a gentle assault, either. Gravity and the angle of his shaft caused him to bottom out, hard and deep with every thrust.

Marlianken groaned as their bodies slapped together. His hips snapped violently in their frantic coupling; he _so badly_ wanted to knot and tie with her again, but if he did he wouldn't get anything done today. Hell, he had almost forgotten to feed is animals. More importantly, he needed to feed _her._ They had not even had dinner the evening before.

He endeavored to try to keep her suspended on his length just before she hit the base to prevent her from catching on his knot. It was a losing battle, though; he felt her slip downward a little further each time. If he was being completely honest with himself, she felt too fucking good to _not_ bury every inch of himself within her tight, wet heat.

Every instinct he possessed _screamed_ at him to breed her; to fill her with all he had.

Malphas pushed as far as he could, wanted to be so deep in her that there was _no room left_ inside. A thunderous rumble of desire reverberated through his chest, and he wrapped an arm around her and brought them to the floor, to cage her beneath him.

He raised her sweetly rounded hips to his, to stroke into her faster, _harder._

Malphas' lips wandered over her throat, and her hands clawed at his back, and there was nothing slow about it; he was no longer holding himself back. The Arch Devil fucked her with everything he had, a relentless pounding between her legs that was probably far less gentle than she deserved.

Not that she seemed to mind it very much, considering how she was moaning his name like a mantra, as though he were a deity all his own.

Malphas laced his fingers through hers and pushed them down next to her head.

Bone-melting pleasure clenched through them both with every thick glide of his shaft, his hot skin scraping roughly over hers. The Arch Devil swiped his tongue across her shoulder and up her throat before she felt his open mouth settle at the side of her neck. Sharp teeth dug in as he sucked her there, and it made her channel clench around him.

The Arch Devil's breath came in labored pants, his hips whipping into hers with such a force that her entire body jolted with each plunge. She clung to him by the his massive shoulders, held him as tightly as she could as he filled her again and again and _again._

_Held him like she never wanted to let him go.  
_

His Omega's body began to tighten and flutter and squeeze around him, and he hammered in harder, determined to bring her to release.

"That's it...come for me." He groaned in feral encouragement.

All at once, the world around them disappeared and the only things real and tangible were nothing but heaving breath and hot skin and the feeling of _him_ filling every inch of her as she clenched around him.

With blazing rapture, Marlianken crested, every muscle gripping and trying to hold onto him as he plunged into her body. The noises they made were inhuman, something deep inside of her begging for him to never stop; the burning coil inside of her womb wound so tightly that she thought she couldn't bear it a moment longer, then it burst and scorched through her veins like Hellfire, and she keened, pleading so sweetly for him.

Her wings fluttered, the tips of her velvety feathers brushing over his sides. Malphas felt every bit of it when she climaxed; a wet throb that started at his head, and pulsed around his girth, clamping down on him like a velvet vice as he held himself still, letting her feel it in its entirety before he continued and took anything more for himself.

Just as the last ripples of her climax subsided, he settled into a slow, rolling thrust, desperate to drag it out, but with her soft moans of the afterglow and how much she had tightened up, no degree of control could help him. Her violet eyes fluttered open to meet his, and she licked her lips when she saw how close he was to erupting.

_'Fuck, she is so sexy.'_

That sweet tension at the base of his spine snapped and he felt himself begin to soar, and his knot swell as his orgasm barreled towards him. He quickly moved to pull out of her, but her legs gripped at him, holding him in place.

"I need it...I _need_ _you_ , Malphas, please!" She pleaded breathily, and he nodded, powerless to deny her anything. Malphas clutched her hips and lunged forward with a vehement growl, burying his knot in her silken walls.

**_'I need you, Malphas, please!'_ **

As he locked himself inside her, he also locked those words in his heart as something precious, like a _promise._ He had been down this road before with Demiurge; and he damn well _knew_ he was playing with fire by daring to feel anything but lust, and it might be the worst mistake he could possibly make. Because there was no way to hold her to those honeyed words.

Nor was there any way to know if this was an ephemeral tryst, a mere a side effect of his Rut and her Heat, or if it might be something more. He could not be sure if all that he felt lived only in his mind, which longed for companionship, for a mate, or if by some astronomical odds, she truly felt the same way.

But he can't, he _won't_ stomp it out--that flickering flame of hope. Hope was all he has left in this world.

A ragged, prolonged groan ripped through his chest as blinding, white-hot ecstasy spilled through him until there's nothing else - just _this_. He came in seemingly endless hot gush, in one earth-shattering, pulsating spasm, and she purred in appreciation when she felt him throb as he filled her. The Arch Devil jerked against her and shuddered, baring his fangs as he continued to release.

Marlianken's fingers speared through his hair, and stroked his face lovingly. The gentle brush of her fingers caused a tumultuous wave of emotions to roil inside him like the ocean in a storm, a culmination of relief and joy and _fear..._ of _years_ spent alone, outcast from the only home he had ever known. He knew what despair tasted like; he had suffocated in its dark fog, aspirated on its sour liquid. It was heartbreaking to know that she _knew_ this festering pain, that cold disconnect of broken ties and bleak isolation as an outcast of Nazarick herself.

But she was willing to tear herself open, and lay her soul bare before him in such a trusting display of vulnerability.

It was beautiful, it was frightening _,_ and yet, it felt _so right._

Malphas groaned roughly as he released another spurt of spend, and he nuzzled her neck, smearing his scent of wildfire, leather and cinnamon over her, marking her as his.

_'Mine. I want you to be mine...'_

Marlianken's body curled into his as he gently guided them both to lie on their sides, his iron-hard arms cradling her.

"How about a shower?" He offered with a wry smile. "Er-...when I stop being stuck?"

Marlianken laughed, and it was music to his ears.

"I could definitely use a shower...and maybe some breakfast?" She suggested.

Marlianken wanted to feel the soft warmth of his hand holding hers, so she threaded her fingers through his; her broken, indomitable, sweet, perfect Alpha.

She looked into his eyes of Arctic oceans, and wanted to hear that deep, velvety voice comfort her, reassure her that she is not alone. He was someone who understood how a lifetime of loneliness and loss could erode her until nothing remained.

He may not have said it, but the gentle squeeze of his hand in hers spoke volumes.

Malphas couldn't say what tomorrow will bring, but when she glanced back at him with her amethyst gaze and smiled a genuine smile of happiness, bright as the sun, and drug his face downward and kissed him again, it filled him with new meaning, new _purpose._

For once, he did not fear the coming of the next dawn.

He decided it did not matter what came tomorrow, or the next month, or even the next year.

It only mattered that he would not be enduring it alone.

Malphas pulled her in closer, enfolding her tighter until their bodies melted together.

"Breakfast sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much. 
> 
> And I want to give a HUGE thank you to CeresOktavia for all the fun and late night conversations we have regarding our characters and all the fun situations we can't wait to put them in. <3 You're the best, and I love you for it. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Malphas jerked awake when he heard his little ones crying in the next room.

"Damn." He was SO tired.

But Marlianken needed a break; and it was his turn to quiet them down anyway. They tended to awaken during the wee hours of the morning with either the need to be fed or to be changed.

Anteros wailed in a pitch that told Malphas his upset stemmed from hunger, so he went to work preparing a bottle for him. As he suckled away, the Devil gently massaged the little stumps sprouting above his hips, where his wings were to later develop. This seemed to relax him into a quiet lull of hungry whimpers.

It occurred to Malphas to wonder if his wings would be raven black and gleam with a bluish sheen like his mother's did in the sunlight, or if they may be Draconian and webbed and scaled as his were. Would he be able to change his form like he and Demiurge could? Anteros contentedly drained his bottle and Malphas put him back to bed, and scooped up Orias to change his diaper.

Afterwards, Malphas sank into his lounge chair by the fireplace, turning his little one around so he can look at him. The Arch Devil's eyes raked over his little body, and he was utterly absorbed with Orias' eyelashes, downy and dark like little hummingbird feathers and how his impossibly small, doll-like fingers wrapped around the thickness of one of his own digits– each tiny digit tapered with a tiny, onyx claw, just like his.

_'Was I ever this small?'_ Malphas wondered, but he could not recall a time in which he didn't tower over all.

_'No...'_ Ulbert had forged himself and his brother, in only the way their creator knew how, but this little creature he and his mate had created with their own, more primal means. But it did not make the minute miracle in his arms any less remarkable in his eyes.

It reminded Malphas of just how huge he was- and also reinforced his fear of how fragile his little sons were; how much protection Orias and Anteros would need from all threats, great and small.

_'Mine. My cubs. Protect at all costs.'_

Malphas was enamored by his little one's soft, sweet scent, an echo of Marlianken's, and a hint of his, too and yet all his own. It lulled him into a sense of placidity, and for a moment, he briefly forgot just how exhausted he was. A full night's sleep was a thing of the past, it would seem. A distant memory. 

But worth it. It was worth the stress, the exhaustion, the worry, the uncertainty.

Because it was all for Orias. For Anteros. For Marlianken, his Omega- his mate, his other half. 

His _family_ ; the one thing he had always wanted. Whereas his creator had abandoned him, and Nazarick was no longer his home, here, he had built his own from the ground up, with blood, sweat and tears.

This tiny little creature he and Marlianken had created had shaken the foundations of his entire world and for a few perfect moments, he simply existed in quiet awe of him. Orias stared back at him with his amethyst eyes, mirrors to his mother's, and Malphas smiled softly at him.

His son wound his tiny tail around Malphas' wrist and cooed before he let out a little yawn.

The Arch Devil's eyelids dipped, grew heavier and heavier, before they slowly shuttered shut, and he sank deeper into his chair to drift into a half-doze, the bundle in his arms too precious to allow him to fully commit to the cradle of sleep.

_*****One Year Earlier***** _

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are lately?" Malphas purred, admiring her still-damp waves.

They had just gotten out of the shower. The two demons had taken their time washing, and relished the feeling of their palms smoothing over each other's bodies. It was safe to say they were nothing short of smitten with one another at this point.

Malphas then prepared breakfast for them, which consisted of scrambled eggs for her and something for himself, which was taking longer to prepare.

"Of course. You, and barely half an hour ago." Marlianken replied with a shy grin as she speared a bite of scrambled eggs onto her fork.

He smirked toothily in response before joining her at the table to tear into his breakfast of barely seared steak and she watched as an almost disturbing amount of blood seep from the deep cut he carved into it.

"Steak for breakfast? _Really_?" She winced a bit at the heaviness of the meal, and he laughed after he swallowed his bite.

"Blood content is necessary for this particular weapon." He said, waving his tail for emphasis. "Without the iron in blood, the plates lose their sheen and even begin to get brittle. It's necessary in maintaining optimum health."

Marlianken clicked her tongue. "I did not know that."

"Indeed. There are few who do. Most assume a Devil's carnivorous diet stems from simple bloodlust. But there is a deeper reason I crave the taste of blood," He said, and licked his chops like a wolf. "...you know, besides its exquisite taste..."

The way one corner of his mouth slowly curled upwards into a predatory smirk made her heart flutter. He looked like he was ready to sweep the contents of the table off with his arm and bend her over it to-

_'Shit, I really am going into heat.'_ She could finally admit to herself; her thoughts were getting filthier by the hour, and judging by the hungry and wolfish leer on his face, so were his.

"Be a good boy and eat your breakfast." She warned playfully.

Malphas chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

The Arch Devil had a Hell of a time keeping his attention nailed to his chores for the day. As he carefully brushed out the silky manes of his Bicorns, he was constantly reminded of the softness of Marlianken's wild golden locks and how much he wanted to thread his fingers through her hair again.

She had holed herself up inside of the house to work in his office, and busied herself by filling out a report while he performed his usual daily tasks of manual labor outside.

Each time he entered the barn to lead a Bicorn from their stall, he could smell their combined aroma still lingering heavily in the enclosed space. The tang of ocean breeze being carried over white-capped waves, the savory scorch of wildfire smoke, dark spice and coniferous forest; all elements of the Earth, in a beautiful symphony of scents.

He hoped it would never fade.

Malphas could not help but to wonder if she was experiencing the same level distraction.

_*****A Few Hours Later***** _

Marlianken carefully stepped out of his shower and tugged a fluffy a towel off the rack hanging above her, and had to actively resist the urge to press her nose into it. Malphas must have used it himself already; it smelled of warm spice, leather, and flame.

She was burning up; sweat trickled down her neck and beaded on her forehead, and for a while she believed it was simply because of the summer sun streaming through the windows. But when she felt a spear of pain pierce through her lower belly, she knew she was in heat, and thus was the cause of her blood running scathingly hot. It had been almost two years since her last cycle, which she had endured alone. It was a _nightmare_ ; she had been feverish, agitated, and the cramps were agony. He body screamed for an Alpha's scent and knot- the only things which would relieve the pain, and there was none to assist her through it.

But this time, it would be different. Malphas was a very willing partner, and so sweet, at that. He was her ideal Alpha, and he was sure to take good care of her.

She finished drying off, and it then dawned on her that she had no clean clothes to wear. This entire...thing, whatever it was between them, was unexpected. She had not planned on staying; yesterday was intended to be just another round of sparring practice, and yet, here she was.

Surely, he would not mind if she borrowed something to wear. She wrapped the towel around her damp hair and entered his adjacent bedroom, and...

His scent in here was unholy in how powerful it was. It was buttery thick in the air and the next thing she knew, she snapped out of a trance to awaken sprawled out on her stomach over his bed, inhaling into his sheets. Wildfire, dark spice, sandalwood, black currant and leather...

It smelled of both him and traces of Demiurge; Malphas' being the more powerful of the two, and her wings trembled at the intense scent virile Alpha.

"He smells... _divine_." She murmured to herself. Her olfactory senses were reeling in utter awe.

Dare she open his closet door, which was full of Malphas' clothes? All of which no doubt absorbed his intoxicating aroma?

_'Yes. Alpha will like that we share his scent.'_ Her hindbrain encouraged her.

_Bad idea._

She practically fell over as she pulled the knob to the closet door, and his scent was nearly as overwhelming in here as it was on his bed. Her head was spinning with the potent mix of pheromones, and she found herself wanting to rub her face over the sleeve of one of his shirts.

She tugged it off the hanger and shrugged it on over her shoulders. It hung just past her thighs, and she smiled at how it swallowed her frame. Her Alpha was so big.

So _big_ and _strong_. He would make a perfect protector, a perfect mate.

Every cell of her being was intoxicated by his smell, and she was drunk off the heady pleasure of it.

_'Collect. Build. Show Alpha you are ready.'_

And she did. She rummaged through his closet and gathered his sheets along with several of his shirts and laid them out around her in a large ring.

With her nest complete, she felt the blood churning in her veins, felt the heat unfurling between her thighs. Marlianken surrounded herself with his scent, breathed him in. Her heart thrummed and her senses were clouded with primal need, her hunger for him. But even then, she felt her eyelids dip, growing heavy with fatigue. Her body urged her to rest in preparation for the coming strenuous activity and her lashes fluttered closed, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

With the last of his chores completed for the day, Malphas trudged from the barn and back into the house, and the sticky, sweet scent hit him like a brick wall.

He inhaled deeply, _tasting_ her, and his mouth began to water with unbridled desire. He could smell that her scent had been brewed from her blood running scalding hot, and was seasoned with arousal.

"Omega..." He rumbled.

She was now in the full swing of heat. Malphas strode through the house to track her scent like a wolf, and felt his limbs growing heavier with each step; it was buttery thick in his bedroom, so thick he sure he could drown in it—and he could not resist taking in another deep lungful and relishing how it stuck to his tongue.

He found her curled in a ball within a massive pile of his shirts, sheets, and blankets. If it smelled like him, she had collected and compiled it into the mountain of feathery softness that was her makeshift nest.

_Their_ nest.

Malphas crept closer to the bed and found that she was asleep...and _sweet fucking Satan_ , she was wearing _nothing_ but one of his shirts, which was far too large on her. It barely covered her bare rear, and there was a towel wrapped around her head.

His lips curl at the corners- Malphas had never seen something so simultaneously adorable and arousing.

He tentatively grips the corner of the towel, and the heady, sweet scent grows more prominent with every rustle of the fabric he tugged on—and when he pulled it away, he watched as her hair spilled down and around her shoulders, wild and golden, just like her heart.

Malphas felt a burning coil of primal desire inside him swirl, stir to life, unwind.

He had felt this scathing coil before in his belly before; it awoke when he first met Demiurge, and it unraveled during his brother's first Rut. The knowledge that Marlianken was in heat, her fucking _intoxicating_ scent, and beholding the nest she had built in _HIS_ bed...

....it was awakening again. He was entering full Rut.

Nesting behavior could only mean two things; she was ready to be his mate, and also ready to be bred. The latter admittedly terrified, yet also preened at the most primal part of his brain.

_'Knot her. Breed her. Make Omega mine.'_ His hindbrain commanded.

Malphas reached for her, and carefully brushed the stray strands away from her face. Her flesh was scalding and dewy with sweat. His poor little female. He needed to cool her down.

She stirred at his feather-light touch, and whined. "Alpha..."

His chest tightened at the sweet sound of his designation on her tongue.

"Omega..." He crooned. "Such a pretty sight, you wearing my clothes."

"Malphas..." She was growing hotter by the second from the way his eyes lingered on how his shirt hung loosely over her frame. The heat in his gaze could melt her to the bone.

_'Alpha likes what he sees, he is pleased.'_

Her eyes of amethyst were utterly entranced by how his jaw trembled with barely-leashed restraint. His hand trailed down from her neck, over her spine until calloused fingertips grazed the backs of her thighs.

Marlianken rises from the pile of blankets with feline grace, and Malphas damn near swallowed his tongue from the sight of the parted fabric which just covers her breasts on either side, even though the entire thing left the tantalizingly pink flesh between her legs bare to his sight.

He could die a perfectly happy man if he went blind and this were the last sight he ever saw.

Her ebony wings fanned out prettily around his sheets; he never could have imagined how... right it both looked and _felt_ , that she was in his bed. The coil inside him erupted into flames and roared to life.

He wasn't shy in how his sapphire eyes raked over her body, and his tongue swept over his lower lip. 

"I need to get the shower running. I'll be right back." He said with a thick swallow. When he tried to tear himself away, she caught his sleeve, and when he turned around-

"Oof!" He grunted as she launched herself at him and hooked her legs around his waist.

"I'm coming too." There was no hesitation in the way his arms snaked around her, and he chuckled heartily.

"All right, you're coming with me then." He didn't argue.

Malphas dipped his head down to kiss her, and her mind whirled with the taste of him. It stole the breath from her lungs – she could only cling to him as he ravished her hungry, searing kisses.

When the demon broke away to carry her into the bathroom, Marlianken sucked in air with a deep gasp.

"I've been thinking about that- about _you_ , all day." He confessed.

"Mmm...only kissing?" She teased.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm a Devil." He said, and gently set her down in the running shower so he could peel off his clothes, revealing every inch of sun-kissed skin. "I've been thinking about all the ways I can make you moan, make you scream on my cock, imagining what every part of you must tastes like."

She practically dripped at the salacious silver rolling off of his tongue, and it wasn't just the water pouring down from the shower head, taking the edge off of her fever.

Marlianken stepped aside so he could stand under the flowing water, and she licked her lips at the sight of the massive Devil who was sporting a massive erection. His tail swayed behind him, slinging water in wild arcs and his long hair plasters in wet strands around his face and mile-wide shoulders. His body glistened with beads of moisture, making his muscle tone all the more pronounced.

_'Strong Alpha. Mine.'_

Malphas had never soaped down and rinsed faster in his life. Satisfied he was clean enough, he turned to her.

"Come here, let's cool you down." The Devil said as he turned the faucet to ice cold, and moved so she could take his place.

As soon as she was in front of him, he took the opportunity to smooth his hands over her curves, and buried his nose into her hair.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to concentrate on anything at all today? How difficult it was to be away from you?" He breathed.

"Why do think I was on your bed and not filling out the report I should have had completed two days ago?" Marlianken giggled.

"Probably because it is next to impossible to think about the racials of a potential enemy when I'm knot-deep in you." He replied, and then they were both laughing.

She sighed in relief as the cool water began to bring her temperature down enough to where she no longer felt as if her blood was boiling in her veins.

"Better?" Malphas asked, and she nodded.

"Good." And with that, he retracted his claws and gave her rear a firm, wet smack with an open palm. She squealed in surprise, and then moaned when his fingers slid over the dip between her thighs.

"You're so fucking gorgeous..." He purred like velvet in her ear, and spun her to face him before he speared a thick finger inside as far as he could, and curled it up into her tight heat. The demon slipped his arm under her thigh for support and she clutched at his shoulders. She tossed her head back with parted lips and ground against his wide palm, lost in the sensation of his hand moving against her.

"And so wet for me..." He groaned and couldn't help the way his hips pushed against her, relishing the hot slide of her silken flesh against his own. He stroked her expertly from the inside, brushing over that one place that normally would make any female scream.

To his delight, she was no exception.

When he slipped in a second digit, the Succubus cried out his name as the sweet, fluttering pulses relieved some of the pressure that had been building all day.

She soaked his hand and shivered against him for several seconds as she came down from the high. Her body was racked with such intense pleasure he had to support her as her legs went boneless, all the while he murmured how good and perfect she was for coming all over his fingers.

Marlianken cast pleading eyes up at him, and watched his face darken with rampant desire, sending deep flutters into her belly. "Now. Let's get you warmed up."

The Devil picked her up and carried her to his emperor sized bed, and deposited her on it.

_'Breed her. Make her yours.'_

"Please," She whined, nearly out of her mind with the need for him to fill her.

Massive hands grasped the backs of her thighs and pushed them toward her chest, so her feet were in the air. He slung her ankles over his shoulders so that his fingers can dip between her thighs, teasing her and making her dizzy.

He leaned over her, and breathed open-mouthed kisses on her heated flesh, his fangs grazing with dangerous temptation. Marlianken quaked while he whispered, "I want you to want this, Marlianken. This won't be like last time...you- you understand this is your Heat, right? My Rut, too. This could... _change_ things between us."

Malphas was losing himself by the second.

A faint flicker of apprehension crossed her mind between one breath and the next—

_'He is wrong. We'll always be friends. Does he mean...?'_

But then Marlianken inhaled again and all rational thought was extinguished like a candle in the wind under the weight of her primal need for the Arch Devil, the massive Alpha who wants her and has been so good to her.

"I do. I want this. _I want you_ —please, Malphas—"

"Good," He breathed, as though there could be any doubt of her hunger for him. A new wave of relief and desire washed over him. "...that's good. But once we do this, there will be no turning back- I don't know if I can _stop_ \- tell me you're sure."

Anything he asked of her, she would gladly give. Apprehension strove again to make itself heard through the overpowering scent fogging her mind, setting her flesh aflame, but it was no more powerful than the lingering wisps of smoke from that snuffed candle before the wildfire which was her need for him. The demon's amorous hands, sweet words and his pheromones, radiant as the sun, swallowed her alive with blinding desire.

Marlianken leaned upwards and kissed him, and her lips moved to his ear, and nipped him. The sound that tore from is chest was inhuman- there was no mistaking the significance of the gesture.

"I take it that's...a yes?" He ground out. How his lips pulled back to show his fangs in a pleased grin made her heart flutter in her chest.

"No matter what. No matter _what_ happens, I will _never_ regret this- giving myself to you. You're so good to me, Malphas." Marlianken assured him, and sealed her promise with a sincere kiss.

He cupped the back of her neck and returned her affection with a soft smile. "You're so good to me, too, sweetheart."

His tail coiled around her possessively, and he carefully guided her down onto her back.

The heavy press of his cock against her entrance made her eyes nearly roll back in her head. He lowered his lips to her ear.

"Don't you dare do it, Marlianken." His tone is both honey and thunder, and tongue flicked out to trace the shell, and he lightly tugged her earrings with his teeth. "Tell me you won't."

She knew what he meant. A natural contraceptive Succubi possess can be activated during mating. She had used it twice with him already.

"I –" The words die on her tongue when he ground the head of his shaft against her pearl, and he pressed into it, and the searing heat of it made the succubus lose all rational thought.

_'Obey.'_ Her body purred, and warmth coiled between her thighs. _'Alpha wants to mate, to breed.'_

"Please, Alpha, I – I won't do- use it anymore – whatever you want –" She agreed.

"Good girl... going to give you everything I have." Malphas promised, and she was rewarded with a slow, hard slide of his shaft.

They gasped together as he sank in to the hilt… he was large – so large – and the pressure was almost too much as he sheathed himself completely.

"My sweet Omega." His voice was jagged along the edges, but a gleam of reverence flickered across his crystalline eyes again as he touched her face.

She could feel the tension rolling off him as he held himself perfectly still above her, savoring the moment.

"Malphas," she gasped.

He began with slow, deep strokes, so that she could feel every inch of him as he glided along her inner walls. He leaned down on his elbows so he could kiss her as he began to pick up the pace.

He swallowed her stream of moans and whimpers like he was starved of them, his kiss hungry, ravaging. _Claiming_.

Malphas withdrew for breath and rested his forehead against hers as he continued to drive into her. Her voice, strained with desperation, sounded completely foreign to her ears. She was never this needy, not with anyone.

The Devil lowered his head further and sweetly nuzzled her with a low purr, brushing his neck, his scent glands, over hers. "Want to smell like _you_ forever..."

Before she could fully process those words and what exactly they meant, he kissed her again and began to move at a mind-shattering depth and pace.

Bone-melting ecstasy clenched through her with every thick slide and thrust, as his hot skin glided over hers. Then he proceeded to fuck her into a sweaty, ragged, convulsing mess.

With an animalistic growl, Malphas rose onto his haunches and pulled her hips up onto his lap. Bruising fingers dug into her sides and held her in place as he began to drive into her, his eyes of blue fire devouring her expression of rapture. Breathing raggedly, she grasped his forearms, which bulged with tension and unfathomable strength as he held her hips up. Malphas leaned forward and captured a nipple between his fangs, and flicked his eyes back to her face just in time to see her own roll back.

He proceeded to take her mercilessly, and as he had warned her, he could not seem to stop. He drove into her again and again even as the decadent flavor of her desire thickly coated his tongue and rolled down his throat like sticky syrup and stole his breath, filling his senses with her.

She fell apart beneath him, her hips bucking, thighs and raven wings quivering just for him. She came long and hard with the sweetest, drawn-out breathy moan that Malphas was sure he could _feel_ dripping over his skin.

How beautiful she was, with her wild, golden mane like spilled molten gold running in wild, inconsistent trails over his pillow, a stark contrast to her wings, dark as the night sky, splayed out before him.

Marlianken felt the exquisite sensation of his knot swelling thickly inside her, preparing to unleash the torrent of his spend; to trap all that he releases inside, to breed her. The thought stirred a mixture of both terror and hungry anticipation.

His jaw ached strangely and his teeth seemed to tingle inside of his skull. Instinct drove Malphas to lunge forward and sink his teeth into the curve of her neck with a vicious growl, his whole body seizing, every neuron firing at once as floods of ecstasy swirled through his veins; his knot was huge and hard and full, so he slammed it in deep, right where it needs to be.

Malphas bit down with enough force to break her flesh, to pierce clean through, and the blood which soaked his taste buds was rich, dark and sweet like chocolate. Suddenly the pounding in his ears had gone quiet, still; like the surface of a pristine lake, and until there was nothing but serene silence as their pants and moans of passions and racing heartbeats faded into the background.

Time itself seemed to hold its breath for a few precious moments, and when he resurfaced, the combined scent of them burst through the stillness, threading her to him, and he drank it in. He was vaguely aware that some repressed part of him recognized the magnitude of his actions, that weighed the consequences of it.

_Of what he had just done._

Of what he had just _taken_ from her. _Given_ to her. But through the tunnel-vision of Rut, he could only see _her_ , and how much he wanted her and to be hers.

His jaw locked in place with a claiming bite, and there was no stopping it now. He could taste her and smell their combined scent, so raw and intoxicating, and he came and came and his Omega clenched down on him with vice-like contractions that seemed to have no end. The threads binding her to him strengthened, reinforced themselves, until they were are hard and sturdy as steel cables. His passionate snarl vibrated through her, and she felt the wet, delicious spurt of hot come pouring into her as he unleashed.

A moment later, she cried out as she shattered into a million brilliant shards that vibrantly sang as a second burst of her Alpha's seed spilled inside her, ripped from him with a hoarse snarl into her neck while her channel contracted and pulsed around his knot. A full-body shudder tore through her and she clenched down on Malphas' shaft, urging another rough growl from him.

"Mmmm... Marlianken..." He groaned into her neck. "Fuck…"

She could feel every pulse as he continued to release with bared fangs and tensed muscles. His hips jerked back to secure the lock, and he gathered her into his arms before he collapsed onto his side.

"You're incredible. Fucking _incredible_." He murmured breathlessly and squeezed her in a hug. The Devil moaned as he throbbed again and steeped himself in the scent of their mating with his nose pressed to her throat. Her back arched and she exposed her throat for his teeth, for the bloody bond-mark he left over her pulse. It hurt, throbbed with pleasure-pain which he soothed away with loving sweeps of his tongue.

He cooed sweet nothings in her ear, gently petted the rogue strands of hair off her glistening face, his lips touching every inch of skin he could. They gasped together as each new pulse of his knot sent a wave of release flooding out of him, and when Marlianken was positive that he couldn't possibly produce more, he proved her wrong.

"Such a good girl, my perfect girl." He purred and held her as close to him as physically possible.

Minutes later, he dozed off, and Marlianken felt her eyes growing heavy as the relaxed cadence of his breathing and thunder of his heart lulled her into a new sense of comfort, and sleep came to claim her as well.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." She whispered, and she curled into his chest.

* * *

"Malphas? Are you alive?"

The Arch Devil groaned and stirred.

"Damn it, _what_? I'm trying to sleep." Malphas grumbled. "Message me later."

"I'm not flying back to Nazarick empty-handed, Malphas." Demiurge's voice took on an edge of irritation. "Lord Ainz would be most displeased with not only myself, but you as well."

_'Shit!'_ Malphas had forgotten Demiurge was coming today to pick up the list for his Bicorn clients.

And here he was, knot deep in the living memory of their Supreme Lady. Of course, his brother would have impeccable timing, as was typical of Malphas' luck.

"I'm sorry, Demiurge. It slipped my mind that you were coming today. I'll be right out." Malphas apologized.

Malphas shifted to carefully withdraw from Marlianken, who whimpered at the loss of the wall of warmth he provided as she stirred.

_'Omega is still in heat. Needs her Alpha. Stay.'_ His hindbrain slammed on the brakes and compelled him to remain.

As much as Malphas wanted to comply, he knew Marlianken would likely be mortified to have Demiurge come looking for his brother, only to find them both in such a compromising position.

"Shhh...it's okay. I'll be right back. Go to sleep, sweetheart." He whispered and tenderly kissed her forehead before untangling himself from the satin sheets.

The Devil rose from his bed and pulled his pants on, and fastened his belt before slipping out of the room.

Malphas descended the stairs to find that Demiurge was patiently waiting in his living room, apparently having already let himself in. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back and his stance rigid.

_'Oh shit...there is no way he doesn't smell it.'_ Malphas fretted; he had hoped Demiurge would wait for him outside.

"What time is it? I thought you weren't coming until 1:30-"

"It is 1:45pm." Demiurge said with a sly grin. Malphas watched the motion of his brother swallow, and he knew this to be because the scent of Omega in heat was overpowering in such close quarters, making his mouth water. A sharp prickle of possessiveness over his newly-claimed mate made him bristle, which admittedly took him aback. He had never had an issue with jealousy or even sharing females with Demiurge before. Why did he suddenly feel so possessive of Marlianken?

"I take it you slept well?"

"I did." Malphas confirmed. "Sorry, I-"

"No need to apologize. I'm sure you needed it. Do you have the list?" Demiurge got right down to business.

"Yes. Let me retrieve it for you." Malphas said, and he turned and walked past him to get the paper off the coffee table.

The elder Devil heard the deep inhale as his brother scented the breeze caused by his stride, and Malphas' eyes slid closed and he pressed his lips into a grim line, bracing for Demiurge to chastise him for daring to sleep with the memory of their Lord's sister.

Suddenly leather-clad hands snaked around his bare middle, and heated breath tantalizingly tickled between his shoulder blades.

"So, _this_ is why you smell so intoxicating..." Demiurge breathed. "You're in Rut...and...is-is that who I _think_ -"

" _Please_ don't tell our Master; not yet." Malphas quietly pleaded. "It's just...one thing led to another, and-"

"I would never betray you like that, Malphas. Never." Demiurge adamantly vowed, and ran his tongue over his flesh, sampling the divine combination of Alpha and Omega pheromones, making Malphas tremble with both trepidation and relief. "But _sweet fucking Hades_ , you smell good enough to devour."

Malphas could practically feel hot waves of desire rolling off Demiurge as he grew more and more frenzied with arousal, his pheromones resonating with his brother's and the scent of female in heat.

"I do not care what you do with her, that is your business; but please..." Demiurge practically whined, and when Malphas turned to face him, the younger Devil pushed him backwards. The backs of Malphas' legs hit the edge of the couch as Demiurge urged him to his back, and crawled over him as one gloved hand tugged urgently at his trousers."...at least give me a _taste_." He hissed.

There was no way Malphas was getting out of this one. Demiurge was riled beyond belief.

"For Hell's sake, Demiurge..." Malphas huffed in exasperation, but he was admittedly getting hard from how eager his brother was. And he knew Demiurge would not leave until he got what he wanted. If he let Demiurge have his way, it would serve to distract him from his Omega who was in the prime of heat upstairs.

_'Mine. My Omega.'_

"Fine, but then you have to leave." Malphas' caved, but his words fell on deaf ears. Demiurge sank his teeth into Malphas' neck and reached down to palm his elder brother's growing bulge.

Malphas gasped as the fangs piercing his flesh shot bolts of ecstasy through his veins, and Demiurge wasted no time in deftly unfastening Malphas' belt and snaking his hand inside. Demiurge sucked in a shaky breath when he felt the hot flesh and slight swell at the base of his brother's shaft.

" _Mmmm._.. I'd be a liar if I said I was not envious of her position as of now." Demiurge's voice was silk as his lips peeled back into a vicious grin. "This knot is to _die_ for."

Demiurge unceremoniously dropped to his knees before him and freed the elder demon's shaft from its confines, and gave it a firm, languid stroke.

He wasted no time and sealed his lips around Malphas' shaft. The elder demon's head fell back against the couch with a sharp intake of breath as Demiurge pushed slowly down to the base to let him slide deeper into his throat. Demiurge closed his eyes to focus on breathing through his nostrils as he hummed softly around him.

"Fuck!" Malphas bit out, and he curled his claws into his brother's spiky hair.

Demiurge withdrew, and watched Malphas' cock twitch, already leaking at the tip and Demiurge used a gloved hand to smear the fluids over the swollen head as he stroked downward to the base. Demiurge glanced up at him as he let his tongue flatten over the wide slit of his brother's cock. Malphas jerked, and his mouth fell open in a silent cry that morphed into a filthy moan when Demiurge sank his mouth down over Malphas' rigid length once more. Demiurge moved up and down his cock, his cheeks hollowed and his eyes slid shut.

Malphas' claws dug into the leather of the couch, spearing through the material with audible pops, and his hips tilted upwards to buck into Demiurge's mouth with a groan. When a full-body shudder wracked through the massive Devil, Demiurge pulled away, his breath ragged as he licked his lips.

"Shit, Demiurge... don't make me knot your mouth." Malphas warned, and the insidious glint in his brother's gaze dared him to do so.

Demiurge would gladly prove to him that he could take it. For the _SECOND TIME_.

The first time it happened was purely accidental, but Demiurge made it all too clear how much he relished milking Malphas' knot with his tongue and being forced to swallow him for fifteen minutes straight by clutching his brother's hips and shamelessly moaning into his groin the entire time.

_'Shit. The last thing I need is for Marlianken to walk in here and see Demiurge stuck to my-'_

Demiurge dragged his tongue from base to head in one long, hot swipe. Malphas' whole body tensed in response. Tingling with anticipation, Demiurge licked it broadly, back and forth. He then dropped his head lower suckle at the swollen flesh of his knot, which was rapidly expanding.

"Fuck," Malphas gasped out. " _Fuck_ , Demiurge..."

Demiurge's mouth then abruptly sank down over his brother's length once again, taking the whole eight inches of him over his tongue and deep into his throat as he hilted him. Malphas cupped his nape in encouragement.

"Show me how hard you are." Malphas growled.

Demiurge obeyed; he unfastened his belt and freed himself, and Malphas watched him through hooded eyes. His lips parted at the sight of his member, the head gleaming angry purple and his shaft thick and heavy with desire. The younger demon stroked himself, and Malphas watched him tease forth a stream of pre-come.

"Come up here." Malphas ordered. "Straddle me."

Demiurge obeyed, and swung his legs over either side of his. Malphas gripped both of their lengths in one huge hand, and began to pump them both simultaneously. The younger demon gasped and wound his tail around his brother's, and leaned forward to mouth at Malphas' throat.

Malphas groaned in ecstasy and tugged faster.

Demiurge growled and sank his teeth into his brother's neck, prompting Malphas to thread his fingers through his hair and pull harshly.

"Fuck, yes..." The elder Devil groaned, and began to buck upwards into his own grasp, their shafts sliding wetly against one another, slickened with Demiurge's saliva. Demiurge gasped hotly in Malphas' ear and shamelessly ground into his hand, chasing his release. His older brother's pheromones had reduced them both to little more than sensation and primal instinct as Demiurge's claws carelessly dug in to Malphas' chest and his tail tightened around its twin.

With a rough groan Malphas unleashed, spilling hot release all over his hand, and Demiurge quickly followed with a feral snarl through bared teeth, spurting hard against the elder Devil's abdomen.

When Demiurge stopped leaking, Malphas reached for his knot and proceeded to lightly squeeze and massage it, teasing out more of his release.

Demiurge watched with heated interest as Malphas' eyes fell closed and his hips jerked as he continued to spray. Before Malphas could protest, Demiurge crawled off of him and nestled between his thighs once more to take him back into his mouth. Malphas bucked into his throat, both of his hands burying into his brother's hair as he hungrily took the rest of his release for the next ten minutes. When the orgasm finally ebbed, Demiurge resurfaced.

"You taste so sweet during Rut..." He purred. "I could drink from you all day."

"I think you drank all my strength, too," Malphas panted. "I can't feel my legs."

After Demiurge was so kind as to lick him clean and tuck him back into his trousers, the elder Devil weakly pulled himself up. 

"Rarely are so drained afterwards." Demiurge quirked a brow and tapped a claw on his lower lip. "I take it she's effectively wearing you out?"

Malphas smirked. "I cannot deny that."

"Hm." Demiurge quipped. "Would it be crossing a line if I admitted I want to watch?"

"Yes! Now, quickly," Malphas passed him the report and shooed him to the door. "I can't have you here when she awakens."

"Really, now? _Denying_ your brother? But we've always shared these things..." The younger Devil licked his fangs. "Since when-"

Demiurge lets out an exaggerated gasp and his ears perked up.

" _Brother!_ Are you _falling_ in-"

Malphas yanked open the door, and playfully shoved him out, and Demiurge snickered with the knowledge that he was getting under his skin. 

"If you dare to finish that sentence aloud, I'll kick your ass." Malphas hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting deep into the feels, ya'll. 
> 
> But mainly, it's more porn. X3

**Author's Note:**

> My other stories:
> 
> [The Devil's Plaything, my original fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593313/chapters/53993314)
> 
> [Let Me Serve You, an Ainz/Demiurge fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995411/chapters/57721879)
> 
> [ Experiment 3069, a Demiurge/Reader fic. Dark and smutty, a rewrite of The Devil's Plaything.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904596/chapters/62954236)
> 
> 💖💖💖 Thank you for your reviews and kudos! They are much appreciated. 💖💖💖


End file.
